


Bañera

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: A Luhan le hace el amor en la bañera.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 1





	Bañera

A Luhan le hace el amor en la bañera.  
  
Le prepara velitas sin olores porque Luhan las odia cuando huelen, que son muy empalagosas, y la llena con agua embotellada que calienta con la estufa a pilas que tenía por casa y tira pétalos por toda la casa y el escenario es, en general, muy de película antigua, películas de chicas que ambos insisten que no disfrutan pero son la primera opción los domingos por la tarde (Jongin no llora con "Un paseo para recordar", que conste, ¿qué te crees que soy, una niña?). Luhan le diría que es un idiota, que si se tienen que bañar ya lo harán en otra parte y que así les van a descubrir pero hoy cumplen tres años y Jongin quiere darse un capricho, la bañera es demasiado grande como para no usarla.  
  
Si le llegan a decir hace tres años que no solo conocería, sino que estaría viviendo de ocupa con el famoso hacker que entró en el sistema de seguridad informático del FBI y se lo destrozó en cuestión de segundos; Kim Jongin, un simple estudiante en la universidad, se hubiera muerto de risa y hubiera brindado por semejante estupidez.  
  
Pero aquí están, Luhan con el culo desnudo sobre su polla, su espalda recostada en su pecho, calentita y mojada, el vaso con coca cola en la mano porque Jongin odia el vino y le da arcadas el champán. Las velas están todas encendidas y el lavabo en semi oscuridad; Luhan parece un dios, su cara medio iluminada, las pestañas sin final y los labios finitos y preciosos, el pelo pegado a la nuca, chorreando agua. Jongin se la muerde y lleva una mano a su estómago, le acaricia, le da suaves mordiscos por el cuello y la oreja y se inclina un poco para morderle la mejilla mientras le acaricia el torso, le aprieta los pezones y le agarra los muslos. Luhan se ríe y se acuesta todavía más sobre Jongin buscando más contacto, se remueve un poco para que Jongin pueda sentirle bien contra su entrepierna.  
  
Se suponía que no iban a hacer más que una ducha romántica e inocente, huh, pero Luhan le miró con esa carita preciosa que pone, los ojos brillando con ganas, la boquita entreabierta mientras su pierna se movía con cautela bajo el agua, su pie le rozaba el muslo sin llegar adonde debía. Jongin tardó un poco en reaccionar, a su favor dirá porque él se esperaba hacerlo en la cama, entre los pétalos de rosa y con la selección de música que tenía preparada. Pero Luhan se acercó desde la otra punta de la bañera con una sonrisita y le dejó caer un beso en la comisura de los labios, y en la nariz, y en los párpados y de repente se dio la vuelta y se recostó sobre él, movió las caderas para que su polla le quedara entre las nalgas.  
  
Luhan se ríe cuando nota que Jongin se tensa un poco como siempre que le sorprende iniciando el sexo, como si no estuviera muy acostumbrado, y se hunde poco más en sus caderas, se retuerce para crear fricción, hasta que Jongin gruñe y manda a tomar viento sus planes: le alza las caderas con algo de dificultad y cuela una mano, hunde sus dedos en él con muy pocos miramientos, ganándose un gemido, ‘oh’, como si no se lo esperara, maldito. Nota que Luhan se contrae a alrededor de su mano durante un rato, le ve morderse el labio. Odia no verle la cara, por lo que decide desahogarse aumentando el vaivén, Luhan gime bajito, pero Jongin vuelve a mover los dedos y el mayor se aprieta más contra él.  
  
No hacen mucho ruido, como siempre, esa noche en la bañera y luego en la cama y luego Luhan se emperra en la cocina aunque es incómodo y Jongin empieza a tener sueño. No pueden gritar, si alguien les pilla lo llevan claro. Hay pocos vecinos y la mayoría son de no meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero no quieren arriesgarse así que cuando le folla en la cama por tercera vez, lento para que no suenen mucho los muelles de la cama, Jongin le muerde el hombro para ahogar los gemidos.  
  
Por la mañana, las velas están todas apagadas y el piso que ocupan está todavía más desastroso de lo que ya estaban, pero vale la pena porque Luhan le roba te quieros a besos como el experto que es.


End file.
